The stolen child
by Rowdy2712
Summary: a story about a missing child with a twist


POKEMON FANFICTION

This is my first fanfiction please be nice

"Team Rocket what are you doing here" Ash called out at the large amount of rocket grunts "and why is there so many of you? The blunette Dawn commented." we are aware of Ash Ketchum continuing to ruin our plans. We are sick of it so we sent a group to steal your pokemon. But that didn't work out. So we are here to make sure we get your pokemon. "The group leader stated."well your not going to get em without a fight GO PIKACHU! The grunts sent out there pokemon "pikachu use" but it was too late pikachu had already been hit by a strong rock throw the rest of Ash's, Dawns and brocks pokemon didn't stand a chance.

"No Tortera" a thud was heard as the large grass hit the ground swirls for eyes. The Team rocket grunts smiled "now hand us the pokemon" "never" Ash attempted to run but a grunt grabbed him "now" the grunt said coldly. The grunt grabbed all the pokeballs and released the pokemon and let there Machamps deal whit it.

With little resistance Ash's, Dawns and Brocks pokemon were loaded into the back of a team rocket van. Team rocket were about to leave when a loud roar was heard from above "what hell was that" one grunt garbed a pair of binoculars "its a very strong looking dragonite and it seems to be coming this way" said the grunt "so we take it to, common!" the leader said.

The dragonite landed and a tall man wearing a black trench coat jumped off its back. The grunts sent out there pokemon "dragon fury" the mysterious trainer called out the dragonite let a burst of flames like dragon rage except much larger.

The dragonite was indeed strong. The grunts were all defeated with just the dragonite, so the leader just clapped "that is indeed a very strong pokemon but I doubt it can survive my pokemon" the leader bragged "go Ninetails fire blast" "aqua tail" the water hit nine tails and immediately fainted Ninetails. Four pokemon later and dragonite was starting to pant "well well well cracks are beginning to show time for my final pokemon, SNORLAX GO" "what are you talking about I wont have to fight it with my dragonite" "what do you mean?" the leader asked sounding slightly scared. "Dig" the mysterious trainer called out to nowhere suddenly a Gabite came out of the ground right under Snorlax "oh shit" the leader said as he watched his last pokemon fall into the hole. "Now I believe you have something of there's" he said while gesturing towards the traveling trio. A few annoyed rocket grunts unloaded the pokemon all gave a nod of approval at the mysterious trainer.. Well except Piplup who gave him a hug and a weak peck. The police sirens were getting closer when the trainer spoke up "anyway I gotta go" but before he left dawn gave ham a quick hug and a word of thanks for saving all there pokemon.

**Five years later at the Ketchum residents **

"He's coming hide" an unsuspecting Ash opened the door "hey mum I'm home... whys it so dark?" surprise" a large group of people jumped up from random hiding spots this people included all of Ash's old traveling companions, lance and Cynthia "hi ash it's been awhile" commented Misty "it sure has and it's great to be back". Someone turned on the lights reveling that the room was turned into a party area. "I know were this is going" ash stated just as fast music began to play. Every one was dancing and enjoying the party, but all good things must end as people started to leave ash thanked all of them for coming as they left. After a few hours every one was gone except Ash's old companions and Cynthia they were all just sitting about doing nothing when someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get it" max informed "probably just someone left there coat behind he opened the door but this person didn't forget his coat, because he was wearing a black trench coat.

"Um you are? Max asked "Rowdy" the mysterious man replied "and I'd like to speak with " "ok then. Um Della a man wants to speak with you" "I'll be right there invite him in" came a voice from the kitchen. Max led the man inside where Ash, Dawn and Cynthia gasp 'no way its you! They said happily, the rest of the people there looked at them strangely. Della chose then to walk in "oh and you are? Della asked politely "I'm surprised you don't remember me, though it has been ten years" Della had tears in her eyes "PROVE IT !" she screamed every one looked scared they had never seen Della like this before. The strange man slightly lifted up his shirt reveling two scars running about an inch apart, Della hugged him and thought back to that horrible night.

_**flash back**_

_**Della looked at her five year old fondly it had been five years senice that horrible man leaft her alone with a baby. she was about to send him to bed when she heard a helicopter land close by "no". Della was about to grab her son an run when team rocket started pouring in. then the horrible man that left her alone all those years ago walked in "I want my son! Geovanni ordered "you left us" she screamed "Give him to me i will care for him i wil traing him he will rule when i am gone" Giovanni demanded "never" della screamed. Geovvani was handed something that looked like a cattle prod "now hand him over" geovvani said stenrly "NO!" well in that case" he brought the prod down at her... but her son saved her by jumping in front of the prod. the knives at the end of the prod cut him and small metal shreds charged with electricity continued to zap him he screamed out in pain "well he's abit Rowdy isn't he" Giovanni smirked and picked up the boy "move out" commanded to the troops. Della was paralyzed she just watched her son go though so much she couldn't move.**_

"Welcome back son" she said though the tears.

never fear there will be more please review


End file.
